The Legendary Erhu
by TheLadyGumiho
Summary: After dating for 2 months, Lucy and Laxus broke-up because of a new member in Fairy Tail who's also Lucy's childhood friend. After a lot of turns of events,suddenly a twin which are a girl and a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes enters Lucy's life and they told her that she's a descendant of Ayaka Heartfilia and she has to retrieve the Legendary Erhu. What'll happen next? LaLu!


The Legendary Erhu

**Hi, hi there! I'm here to deliver another story, my last story which is Witch Hunter is kinda bad.. :'( So, I'm making this chapter, I originally made up this story, I don't think this is going to be a one shot though, but enjoy!**

**Lucy and Laxus: Enjoy the story, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to TheLadyGumiho. She only owns Kimimi and Kumomo.**

**Kimimi and Kumomo: Forgive her if she has bad grammar!**

Chapter 1

Year X167

_The melody of an __erhu__* echoes throughout the vacant room as a beautiful young lady wearing a white kimono with golden prints that covers almost the white parts and long blonde hair tied into a bun with golden flower hair accessory clipped to her upper part of her bangs plays the __erhu __elegantly. _

_(Listen to Len and Rin Kagamine Spinning song: watch?v=szao8_g0ACg )_

_inochi wa toki no naka o__  
__nagare nagare te__  
__tokoshie no kiroku o__  
__futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku___

_watashi wa kono uta o__  
__utai katari te__  
__setsuna no kioku o__  
__hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_inochi wa toki no naka o__  
__nagare nagare te__  
__tokoshie no kiroku o__  
__futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku___

_watashi wa kono uta o__  
__utai katari te__  
__setsuna no kioku o__  
__hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...___

_al a re la ye__  
__al a re la yo__  
__al a re la ya__  
__al a re ya...__  
_

_After she finishes her song, suddenly someone knocks her door which startled her._

_It makes her prepare to her battle stance, a golden magic circle appear below her and golden jasmines, roses, twirls around the tip of the stick of her erhu which changes into a blade, her erhu is surrounded by golden light and golden jasmines twirls around her hands and it changes into a long hammer with strings dangling from each side._

"_Who's there?" she asked softly and calmly as she crosses her weapons together._

"_It's Kumomo-"answered the person with a boy's voice but interrupted by a cheery and high pitch tone._

"_And Kimimi!" the voice said cheerfully as the lady sighs and smile._

"_Come in then." she said calmly._

_A girl and a boy with the same height, same hair color and same eye color which is blonde and golden enters the room. _

"_Lady Ayaka, did you think we were soldiers sent by Yami?" asked Kumomo._

_Ayaka sighs guiltily," Can't help... They are really rock-headed about capturing me..." she said. _

"_It's okay if you are on guard, we can understand! And, Kimimi heard your song and voice! They are really wonderful!" Kimimi exclaimed happily._

_They talked happily, without knowing that the entire guards of the castle have been killed by the demon soldiers sent by Yami. _

_Yami looked over them with her piercing stare from the crystal ball and orders her soldiers. "Spare no life and bring the Erhu here, __**unharmed, **__do you understand?" she ordered._

_The demons barge inside Ayaka's room, Ayaka, Kimimi and Kumomo were startled, Ayaka tried to get into her battle stance, but the demons are much faster than her._

_They captured her and suffocated her with a chain, Ayaka is a rock-headed person too, she doesn't give up as she calls out two of her spirits._

"_I call you thee, Siren and Medusa!" she yelled loudly as the room glows really brightly._

_As the glow reduces there stood two lady, one with half-snake body and a half-fish body. _

"_Siren, Captivate!" yelled Ayaka, as the half-fished beautiful lady called Siren opens her mouth and yells out a high-pitched scream._

_Medusa, Kimimi, Kumomo and Ayaka covered their ears as they already know what might affect them if they hear it._

_After Siren closes her mouth, the demons were stunned by her voice and let go of the chain. Ayaka fell from their grasp and moved backwards._

"_Medusa, Petrifying Eyes!" she said as the half-snake woman stare at the demons alongside with her hair as their eyes glow brilliant red._

_The next second, the demons were petrified, Ayaka and the rest thought it was over, but then suddenly Yami came and claps her hand._

"_Impressive, as I thought from Ayaka Heartfilia, your descendants will do as great as you." she smirks._

_Ayka furrowed her eyebrow and lets out a "Tch." _

"_You made a mess here, what should I do. now?" Ayaka asked to Yami._

"_I'll clean it up, but I'll clean them up alongside with you..." Yami said confidently._

_Medusa and Siren were taunted by this as they launch together and formed a Unison Raid of Medusa's poisonous spear inside of Siren's Tectonic Wave._

"_Medusa, Siren, stop!" yelled Ayaka as she knows what will happen next._

_Yami smirks and puts her hand in front of their Unison Raid. _

"_How childish.. Hm?" she smirks as she throws them back at their direction._

_Ayaka doesn't have the time to call Athena for help, the Unison Raid made a huge impact on them as Ayaka and the rest were injured badly, Medusa and Siren had to retreated early since their injury are worse than Ayaka's and the blonde twin since they tried to protect them._

"_Prepare to die, Heartfilia.." Yami stand in front of Ayaka as she aims her Demon Sword to Ayaka's heart._

"_Kimimi, Kumomo, take care, okay?" she looks to both of them as her blue orbs are flooded by her salty tears. _

"_Immortality Keep Lacrima." Ayaka said as both Kimimi and Kumomo are sealed inside a lacrima. _

"_Lady Ayaka! Lady Ayaka! No! FREE US! WE MUST HELP YOU! YOU'LL DIE, LADY AYAKA!" cried Kumomo as he bangs the round barrier. _

"_LADY AYAKA! NO! LADY AYAKA CANNOT LEAVE KIMIMI AND KUMOMO ALONE! NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU PROMISED US!" Kimimi yelled too banging the round barrier. _

"_I-I'm sorry... But, 600 y-years later, you will find my chosen d-descendant, s-she will have b-both of you as her c-company and protector, p-promise me, you'll find h-h-h-her..., o-o-ok-?" Ayaka said to them as she looks at them with a smile filled with sadness as tears flow from her eyes but is interrupted._

"_Too much bullshit," Yami said sarcastically and plunges the sword deep into Ayaka's heart and kills her instantly._

_The twin's eyes widened in shocked as they cried. "LADY AYAKA! NO! DON'T LEAVE YET!" yelled the two as Ayaka's keys disappeared into the thin air and appears inside the barrier where Kimimi and Kumomo are sealed._

"_Keep them, alright? You'll have to wait for 600 years, then give it to my descendant and tell her to retrieve The Legendary Erhu..." Ayaka's voice echoes inside the barrier._

"_Goodbye... And Farewell..." Ayaka's voice echoed throughout the barrier as the barrier disappears alongside with Kumomo and Kimimi._

"_Lady Ayaka..." Kumomo mumbled. _


End file.
